Pillow Talk
by Lady Gunblade
Summary: He had put a lock on his heart so long ago, but there was no doubt that Cloud was the key to open it. LeonxCloud sap.


**A/N:** Wow, this is the longest fic I've written yet: 859 words. I'm on a roll: two AMVs and a fic in less than half a week! Anyways, this was written to 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, so that explains the sappiness of this all. I like the beginning best. Hope jou enjoy!  
_Warnings_: BL, fluff/sap, probably OOCness (especially Cloud).

* * *

He buries his nose into the soft hair tickling his face, his arms curled around the person laying naked against him. Just the barest hint of sweat still visible on their skin, the younger man long since fallen into a soft slumber.

Closing his eyes, he allows his fingers to trace lines across Cloud's back, his shoulders, his spine. His head is foggy and his heart is warm and he feels so blissfully happy, and not just because of the passion that has only ceased moments ago.

He knows what this feeling is.

Even though he swore to himself never to let his heart be captured again, in fear of feeling that same pain if the one he gave it to would not be there anymore. Never again, he said, and called himself Leon.

But laying there, the warm form of another presence so gingerly pressed against his own, he cannot deny that he has once again let love seep into every fiber of his being. Everything about Cloud pulls him in, holds him captive -- for lack of a better word, because he doesn't mind, not even a little bit.

A soft sigh escaped the blond swordsman and Leon fails to suppress a shudder coursing through him at the feeling of warm breath against his neck.

He smiles when he realizes that he is the only one being able to feel that breath, just as he is the only one who is allowed to see Cloud like this, to make sweet love to him all night long.

And just as he is the only one who may see Cloud vulnerable, unguarded, be it sorrowful or laughing until tears threaten to spill out of the corners of his eyes.

Cloud makes a soft sound in his sleep, his fingers twitching on Leon's waist. Leon quickly checks for any sign of Cloud having a nightmare – shifting legs, furrowed brows, gritted teeth – but there are none.

In fact, a serene smile is plastered on the blonds' face, and Leon feels his heart swell and can't help but thinking of Cloud as a sweet angel, no matter how the blond thinks of himself.

A devil. A monster.

Leon tucks a stray strand of hair behind Cloud's ear, frowning. Cloud is no devil. Cloud is no monster. He blames himself for everything that happens – like the death of a man called Zack, he had once told him – but nothing is to blame on him. Cloud is only a victim. A victim of life, Leon thinks bitterly. He feels like a hypocrite because he knows he always blames everything on himself, too. _Rinoa…_

Before he threatens to fall in a long, sad reminiscence, a soft moan coming from Cloud's lips distracts him. Slits of blue become visible after a few blinks and a hand disappears from Leon's waist to stifle a yawn. Leon smiles a little and works his hands up and down Cloud's back.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." he whispers.

"…S'okay." Cloud mumbles, voice already thick with sleep even though he hasn't even been asleep for more than twenty minutes.

The soft word sets of a reaction in Leon's heart he never thought such a simple statement could evoke. His eyes soften and he again tucks the stubborn strand of hair behind Cloud's ear.

"Cloud…"

Blue eyes glance up at him, curious at the tone with which his name is spoken. Leon's stormy grays are soft and his mouth is pulled in half a frown, half a smile, if such a thing exists.

"Hm? Whadizzit?" he whispers, unable to pronounce the words properly, stifling yet another yawn. But Leon's next attempt at speaking snaps his eyes fully open.

"I-I…"

Such uncertainty, not only in his voice but swimming in his eyes and palpable in his posture which has suddenly become rigid.

The look in Leon's eyes says it all, and as usual, words are not necessary between the two swordsmen.

Cloud releases a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and tangles his legs with Leon's, buries his nose in Leon's chest, hoping to return the statement which he has been trying to prove ever since he and Leon first shared a sign of such romantic intimacy.

It seems he succeeds, for Leon mimics his movements and tightens his hold around him. Cloud cannot hear it, but the brunette silently vows to himself to be there always and protect Cloud always, even though if he told the blond that, he'd probably get punched in the arm and send a glare which send the clear message that he could take care of himself. The thought alone is enough to make him smile, and he tells Cloud to go to sleep again.

He had put a lock on his heart so long ago, putting away his feelings and forcing him not to feel them again. But there was no doubt that Cloud was the key to open it.

And Leon could not have been happier, and reminds himself again that he is the only one, the only one to for instance, smell the intoxicating scent of Cloud's hair, lulling him to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews make me pass my tests! So...?


End file.
